No place for a Watson
by raggedyman
Summary: "John Watson, you said?" the man in the military coat said. "Get out of Wales. This is not a place for a Watson." WARNING: CANON CHARACTER DEATHS, rated M for future sexual content. (Superwholockwood)


_There's one way out and no way in_

_Back to the beginning_

_There's one way back to home again_

_To where I feel forgiven_

_What is this I feel, why is it so real_

_What am I to say_

_It's only love, it's only pain_

_It's only fear, that runs through my veins_

_It's all the things you can't explain_

_That make us human_

"You don't really want to jump, do you?" a voice behind him said. He turned around and sees a woman in late forties with light gray eyes and black hair which is filled with grey hairs. She is wearing a black jacket made out of leather, and has a playful smile upon her lips. The mysterious woman has a oblong face, cute and he can see, almost at once, that she's older than thirty.

She has marked jaws and bags under those gray eyes, and she sounds mockingly on her voice when she speaks to him.

He stops in the step and she takes one towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked and stepped back.

One more and he'd fall, he thought and gulped. How did she know he didn't want to jump? How could she possible know?

"My name is Gwen." she said and comes closer, sits down at the edge of the roof. "Gwen Cooper." she starts moving her legs forwards and backwards and he sits down next to her.

"Max Riley." he greets and looks out over Cardiff. It's beautiful this time of the year, hot and nice, people even have time to stop and greet.

He glances carefully over at Gwen Cooper, whom has her eyes towards the harbour.

She noticed he looked at her.

"I used to work there once." she said and smiled, what could only be described as a forced one, and Max looked down at his hands.

"With the boats?" he asked and Gwen Cooper didn't turn once to look at him, she just kept on talking.

"No. Torchwood." she said and sighed. She paused, and he waited anxious for an answer. Torchwood? had she worked with torches made by wood? or had she worked with trying to create those?

"My name is Gwen Cooper," she said. "And I am here to tell you about that when the world ended, I was standing right here, on this very rooftop, looking down at my best friends body. And God knows that he was dead.

At least a bit, before he came back again. But this time it wasn't only Jack, Max Riley." she paused and looked out over the city and left him within his thoughts.

"..It was the way he came back on. That kind of way that tells me..:" Gwen Cooper stopped talking and stared at him.

Max looked into her gray eyes and she looked away.

"What did it tell you?" he asked and almost as on command, a smile entered her dry lips.

She looked down at the ground, the motorway, the cars, the couples, animals. She just looked at them like they where God himself.

"It told me, it still tells me, Max Riley, that we were all gonna die."  
Max gulped.

"Did you die?" he whispered and Gwen laughed.

"God knows we did, he killed us all."  
"God?"  
Gwen stopped laughing and went back to just smiling secretive.  
"God knows we did, he killed us all."

"God?"

Gwen stopped laughing and went back to just smiling secretive.

"No. Our murderer's name was Captain Jack Harkness. And he was my best friend, but he doomed the world to shit, but we went to the bloody hell itself instead."

"Really? So you're dead?" Max pondered and gazed on her like she was in fact Jesus, and that she was sitting here talking to him right now.

"In a way." Gwen said and shrugged. "the Doctor said we really weren't, but I have a feeling that we died in there, Max Riley."

Max stared.

"Is that so?" he mutters but Gwen Cooper seems to hear him, because she smiles and turns her head away so he can't see it.

Gwen Cooper nodded.

"I am sorry." he said.

"I know." she replied.

"I wish I could do something to help you."

"And I you."

They looked at each other before Gwen looked down at the street again.

"I'll tell you." she said.

"Tell me what?" Max asked.

She sighed.

"Everything." she replied and began her story.


End file.
